


Coffees and Kitties

by PauPawu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, How Do I Tag, M/M, latte art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauPawu/pseuds/PauPawu
Summary: It doesn’t matter how hot the day can be, there’s always time for hot chocolate and cute baristas.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Coffees and Kitties

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas gift from our secret santa proyect!  
> This one is dedicated to my dear Megs. I hope you enjoy and like it even a tiny bit!  
> <3

Jihoon couldn’t believe it, being a 20 years old young man this kind of situation should not be a problem. Buying coffee on a really hot day shouldn’t be a reason to struggle, just as many other people usually drinks coffee on hot days. Except, Jihoon doesn't like coffee and he really wants a drink with some cute latte art design on it, wich means he only has two options, buy a coffee he would not drink or buy some hot chocolate that he probably would not drink either cause is a freaking hot day. Yet here he is, thinking about his life choices.

At this point he has two problems on his hand:

  1. This is the coffee shop were works the handsome barista Jihoon likes to watch.
  2. And, Soonyoung is right by his side giving him the most annoying grin while they wait their turn on the queue to buy.



Usually the first one wouldn't be a trouble, but this time with Soonyoung by his side he is not sure about anything anymore. He just wanted to buy hot chocolate without being judged my his best friend.

\- Again, tell me why are you even here? -Asked Jihoon fixing his blonde hair that was sticking to his forehead, the heat inside the coffee shop was making him feel all sweaty and gross.

\- You know I’m a simple man, I enjoy small things in life. As watching you struggle to talk with your eternal crush.

\- He’s not my crush! – hushed the blonde while looking at the floor in a dim attempt to hide the blush going through his face.

\- Aww! You look like a little cherry tomato that’s so cute! -Soonyoung started to pinch his cheek, fortunately to Jihoon in that moment they got to the front of the queue.

\- Hi! Welcome to the coffee shop, what can I get for you? – this time as usual the cashier was a really tall boy with a smile and energy that resembles a puppy.

\- Um… You know I was wondering if you could recommend me a hot drink? – asked Jihoon trying to look as casual as ever. It definitely didn’t work by the look the tall guy gave him.

\- Sure… Is a little of a bit hot today but if you really want to try something hot I would definitely recommend you to try our hot chocolate with extra cream and cinnamon. Does it sound good for you? – Asked the cashier, that definitely sounded like something that would make him burn inside.

\- Sure, that sounds amazing. – He said faking his best smile to not seem too rude.

\- Okay that would be 6.65 - As he was giving the money for his drink to the cashier he took a glance to the side where the barista was starting his drink.

To say he didn’t come to this coffee shop every Thursday or Friday after class to buy any drink and sit in a table looking at the barista work for an hour or so would be a lie. It probably has been about four months of doing that and yet he still chickens out every time it seems to be a little chance to talk to the guy. Until a couple of weeks ago, when Soonyoung found him distractedly looking in the direction of the barista instead of reading his book, it didn't really take a lot of effot to figure out wat was going on inside Jihoon's head.

Since then his best friend has been annoying him every day to go with him and to finally talk with the guy, being this the main reason for them to be there on this day. Jihoon still think he can’t do it.

\- You know I have to say it but he’s got a great back, look at his legs and that butt! How come you still haven’t talked to him?!

\- I don’t even know his name and I have been coming here at least once a week for four months, what else do you expect from me? – Asked Jihoon looking at his friend with a frown.

\- Four months?! You have been crushing on him for that long and still haven’t had the guts to talk to him?!

– This time Soonyoung yelled, probably unaware of how close they were to the barista and that his voice used to be loud even when not yelling.

\- Shut up Soonie he’s going to hear you! – As flustered as he could be he tried to shut his friend slaping his hand over the taller’s mouth. Just by then he heard a little cough, turning back he Found the cute barista looking at him with his drink on hand and a full dimples smile.

\- Hot chocolate with extra cream and cinnamon, right? – Deep voice and long eyelashes looking at him. He knew he had to answer but he was, as always, speechless. Soon enough his expression was one of little confusion since Jihoon just stood there opening and closing his mouth a couple of times while looking at him. Soonyoung pocked his side to wake him up.

\- Yes! I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention! I mean I was paying attention to you but not to my head so I didn’t realize I had to answer – He took the cup with both hands and hurriedly run behind Soonyoung trying to hide his embarrassment.

After some time his best friend got his drink too and they could go out and walk back to uni to end some assignments before calling it a day. As they were heading back he took a look at his drink realizing this time he was given his hot chocolate with a kitten design on top, it took him a couple of seconds watching it intensely to realize that there was a mole drawn under the left eye of the kitty, about the same location Jihoon had one. Apparently he is not the only one who has been looking at the guy lately.

\- So, why do you always ask for hot drinks? Is a really hot day, you should drink something more refreshing… is it because it take’s him longer to make your drink if he has to make that cute latte art on it? – Asked his friend looking at the kitty drawn on top of jihoon’s drink.

\- No… I mean it does take him longer but usually I just drink it there. I just really like the designs he makes on my drinks – Jihoon was still holding his drink with both hands as they talked when suddenly he started to feel uncomfortable because it was too hot on his hand. Carefully he switched it to just one hand. It was when he took the drink on just one hand he realized it seemed to have something written on the side, just as carefully as before, he turned it and saw it.

“ Hi, my name is Seungcheol ;) “

* * *

Is not until a couple of weeks later when Jihoon comes back to the coffee shop, it took him a big amount of convincing to make him feel better. Last time Soonyoung had yelled that he was crushing on the barista for so long to still don’t know his name, wich was clearly heard by Seungcheol since he wrote his name on Jihoon’s cup.

Lucky this time the place is practically empty, just a couple of girls talking while eating some cake and drinking their drinks; and an older man with his laptop frantically typing while drinking some kind of coffee. When he is about to buy his drink he realizes the cashier is not the same tall guy from last time, but is Seungcheol. Unfortunately, he realizes way to late because by the time he looks up, Seungcheol is already smiling at him.

\- Hi! Welcome to the coffee shop, what can I get for you today? – greets him and keeps on smiling. Jihoon very much knows he can’t act like some 15 years old boy, so he tells himself to act as a normal person this time.

\- Oh, I was actually gonna ask for some strawberry juice… - the blonde try to talks as if he wasn’t feeling nervous, but is hard seeing the way the uniform Seungcheol is using works well highlighting his strong arms and toned body. God, does this guy lives in the gym? Does his live revolves between going to the gym and working on the coffee shop? Cause Jihoon can totally believe it’s true.

\- Sure, anything else? -Jihoon takes some time before answering this time to look at the menu, is not like he is actually hungry or so, he just wants to stay in front of Seungcheol a little longer.

\- No, no. Just that please! – He knows he’s blushing, but he can’t help it, this is the longer they have ever talked and even if it doesn’t really count as talking to his crush, it is his biggest achievement so far.

\- Okay! So… You finally got tired of hot chocolate and latte? – asked in a casual tone the older.

\- Oh no, I really like it! But this time I just wanted to make a change – While looking for money to pay his drink Jihoon tries to think of anything to talk about that would grant him to keep listening to Seungcheol talks.

\- Well, I’ll got that drink for you in a tiny bit – running to make that drink as fast as possible so he can come back to talk to Jihoon, still taking his time to writte something on the cup without the blonde realizing.

\- Are you working alone today? – After some looking around Jihoon decides is appropriate to ask cause since he came into the shop he had not cast a glance of any of the other two employees he has seen there. He doesn’t know their names either but he knows on Tuesdays Seungcheol usually is working with the extra tall brunette.

\- Yeah, Mingyu called in sick and since there is not that many people, I think I can make it on my own. – the answer cames full of confidence and even if is not such a big deal, there’s something nice about hearing Seungcheol talk in such way.

\- Hmm… - He noods while listening to Seungcheol say that, he is already coming back with his drink. So for Jihoon this seems to be the best moment to actually introduce himself- My name is Jihoon by the way.

\- Nice finally meeting you, Jihoon. I’m Seungcheol – With a grin on his face, the taller gives Jihoon his drink.

\- I know – Jihoon offers his hand for a shake that Seungcheol doesn’t hesitate to accept- Thanks for the drink.

\- Sure! Are you going to drink it here? I could keep you company for a while, if you don’t mind obviously – This time is Seungcheol the one to seems shy and if Jihoon isn’t mistaken, there appears to be a little blush on his face. - I would love that -as soon as Jihoon accepts the older is coming from behind the counter to his side, and walking with him to the table closer to the counter in case any customer comes in – So, do you work here every day?

\- No, I’m actually in my last year of uni, I work here Monday, Tuesdays and Fridays as my schedule allows it. What about you?

\- I’m on second year of uni, this coffee shop is the closest to campus and I like your drinks – This time his voice comes out really softly, he is really starting to feel at easy with Seungcheol and even if they are just talking about small stuff it makes him feel happy on the inside - Besides… I like your latte art designs.

\- Well, then I’m glad to hear that – The smile on the taller’s face was bigger than expected, but definitely not unwelcomed.

\- But, I’m not sure about this… - after a couple of minutes between some nice silence Jihoon decides he can’t keep this doubt any longer - is there any reason for my coffee to always have some kind of cats design? – At first Seungcheol looked a bit nervous, but after hearing the question the only thing he can do is laugh, there’s no way he is telling Jihoon how much the smaller actually resembles a cat, something inside of him tells him that would be a very dangerous move.

\- I wonder why…

They keep on talking for a bit, until Jihoon realized it was time for him to come back home. He really didn’t want to leave now. At first he really thought that talking to Seungcheol was going to be out of the question but once they started talking it seemed to be so easy and pleasant. But even if he didn't want to leave he could see people coming to the shop, and since Seungcheol was working alone he should leave for him to work at ease.

\- I think I need to go, have stuff to do and besides there’s people coming in – said Jihoon reluctantly, he looked up at Cheol to find him with a disappointed look on his face.

\- Yeah, I guess you are right – was his answer, he sounded as disappointed as his face showed, a little pout on his face that Jihoon found kind of cute.

\- So… Yeah, I’ll see you around? – by now the blonde knew he had to say good bye and take his stuff to leave, but he didn’t really want to do so, it took him over four months to actually talk to Seungcheol and time went by so fast. He probably should ask him to meet again, but maybe the taller was not really interested and all of this had been only to feel less bored in the nearly empty shop. Discouraged by his own thoughts Jihoon just quietly stood up and looked apologetically at Cheol.

\- Sure… - Seeing that people were already waiting on the counter while looking at the cart he stood as well and gave Jihoon a troubled smile before going back to work. He was barely going back when he decided this was probably the best chance to ask Jihoon for a date, he had been looking at the blonde for about four months now, when he realized Jihoon was more than just a regular customer and that in fact those little eyes were most of time looking at him work. He must came back before losing this chance and regretting latter – Jihoon! Before I regret not doing this again… Would you maybe like going out with me for coffee some day?

\- Ah… - Once again Jihoon was speechess, was this a dream? Probably not - I don’t really like coffee, I just buy it sometimes to not look like some kind of weirdo who only drinks hot chocolate.

\- Oh… -Seungcheol looked so dissaponited and rejected, that was definitely not what Jihoon wanted to say but here again his brain is malfunctioning by the man in fron of him.

\- What about ice cream? -he hurried to ask. Seunghceol gave him the biggest sime so far and nooded frantically- This Saturday okay with you? - Sure, I’ts perfect! Oh I really need to go now! – he answered while going back, this time he could not loose any more time.

\- Great, give me you number so I can call you to arrange things – Jihoon followed him back to the counter to exchange numbers but Seungcheol went back too fast, still he heard him yell something while waving his hand at him.

\- You already have it! – in that moment he took a glance at the juice cup he had been holding for about an hour, realizing it had Seungcheol number written on the side with a little heart. He looked up with a little laugh waving his hand at Cheol only to be greeted by a wink and a smile.

He couldn’t wait for Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all, I wanted to say thank you if you have come this far.  
> I'm sorry my writting might be a little rusty. To be honest english is not my first tongue and I had an awful experience about 8 years ago while writting my first ff on english that keept me away from writting at all since then.  
> But writting this was actually relaxing and a nice way to go out of my comfort zone.  
> I had soooo many ideas that didn't get to fit in this fic, I guess that meand maybe I could make a second part in the future, if ever.  
> I really hope you enjoyed it! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
